


What We Do (In Your Father's Guest Bedroom)

by GleefullyWicked



Series: A Very Hollence Summer in November (Hollence Week 2015) [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: (super late entry), F/F, Hollence Week 2015, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyWicked/pseuds/GleefullyWicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is forced to stay the night at Laura's father's house after her flight home is cancelled. Completely uncomplicated, if she wasn't dating one Laura Hollis, renowned Breaker of the Rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do (In Your Father's Guest Bedroom)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know Hollence Week was last month, but whatever. Late Hollence is better than no Hollence.   
> This takes place the same night as my last Hollence oneshot.

Danny felt herself falling asleep in Laura's guest bedroom nearly the exact moment she had laid down. The long flights had certainly taken their toll, but the inquisition from Laura's father had truly done her in. A few questions for the girl who was dating his daughter was reasonable, but the minute Dr. Hollis had asked if Danny and Laura were “sexually active,” it crossed the line. Danny didn't even want to argue when Dr. Hollis told her that she would be sleeping in the guest room- it wasn't as if she really had the energy to do anything with Laura that the small town of Langham would consider scandalous, anyway. Not to mention that the guest bed was comfortable- much better than her old spring mattress in the Summer Society house.

Danny was certain she'd been asleep for all of five minutes when she was woken up by the Heaven Mattress sinking beside her, and eventually a hand coming to shake her shoulder lightly.

"Danny!" Laura's voice in a whisper broke through the last of the sleep barrier, but Danny was too exhausted to even open her eyes.

"What?" She whispered back, her voice groggy.

"I can't sleep." Laura replied, and Danny could feel the covers being pulled back so Laura could get into the bed with her.

At the idea of Dr. Hollis finding them in this position, Danny's eyes shot open.

"Laura, your dad-" She started, but Laura shushed her and moved her body in close. This was in no way an unusual position for the two of them to sleep in, but Danny had a feeling that a man who got his daughter day of the week bear spray was likely armed with at least a hunting rifle.

"My dad is going to have to live with the fact that I am an adult, and I'm dating you." Laura rolled onto her side to face toward Danny. "And even if he's not willing to accept either of those things, it doesn't make them untrue."

"Fair point. I just am not too keen on the idea of being murdered." Danny said with a yawn, though she didn't have the energy, nor the drive to really fight Laura cuddling with her for a night. And at least she knew she would be leaving in the morning, anyway so she could make a quick escape if they were discovered.

Danny sighed and faced Laura as well, propping her head up on her arm. "So why can't you sleep? If your bed in your room is half as comfortable as this, I would think you would be out like a light by now."

Laura yawned as if to accentuate the point she was about to make. "Trust me, I am exhausted. I just can't get my mind to shut up about a few things, you know?"

Danny knew the feeling. She recalled many sleepless nights in the year or so that she had known Laura. She nodded.

"So what is it that you can't get off your mind?" Danny reached under the covers to take Laura's hand in hers.

"Well, for starters, ten weeks is ten whole Saturdays when you don't make me pancakes." Laura used her free hand to gently trace a more pronounced vein on Danny's inner forearm with two fingertips.

Danny bit her lip at the extremely pleasant feeling that accompanied the action. "Yeah, ten weeks is a long time without a lot of things." She agreed, biting her bottom lip.

Her eyes were adjusting to the dark, now and she could very easily make out the fact that Laura was just as sexy in a set of Fred Hollis-approved pajamas as she was all the times she had been naked in Danny's bed. Without a second thought, Danny leaned in to gently brush her lips with Laura's, and it took all she had in her to pull away a moment later.

"What else is keeping you up?" Danny asked. "You said for starters, so I assume there's more.”

Laura sighed. "I don't think my dad likes you."

"You don't say?" Danny began to laugh, but quieted herself immediately to avoid waking up the aforementioned man. "I thought it was perfectly normal for a man to ask his daughter's girlfriend if she has a criminal record of any kind." A fear nagged in the back of Danny's mind, though. "Laura, it's not because I'm a girl, is it?" She recalled Laura telling her that her father had always been more than fine with his daughter being gay, but maybe the circumstances had changed now that there was actually a girlfriend in the picture.

The thought had Danny thinking of her own father’s reaction to the first girl she ever dated, and she cringed.

"It's not because you're a girl. It's because you're dating me." Laura seemed adamant on this as if knowing the kind of pain Danny was in at the idea of Laura feeling at all different in the eyes of her father. Laura always knew how to make Danny feel better.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Danny had to agree. "Certainly would explain the hostility if you look at it from the perspective of a father who found out his daughter is dating a tall, sexy TA who is polite almost to a fault."

Laura scoffed. "Careful with that ego, D. Wouldn't want it to inflate so much you fly away."

"Impossible." Danny brought Laura's hand to her lips, kissing each of her knuckles. "I know you'll keep me grounded."

Laura sighed. "Always the charmer. No wonder you scare my dad so much. He DID warn me about college girls being just as dangerous as boys."

This statement was enough to kill the moment for Danny. Danny was outright _appalled_ at this accusation. "Oh please. I may have slept around a little in freshman year, but I am _so_ much better than if you had brought home a Zeta." In a huff, Danny turned back onto her back and crossed her arms over her chest. She could hear Laura chuckle at the petulant child act.

But suddenly, a thought occurred to Danny, and it took all the strength she had to not laugh. "But Laura, just imagine," Danny turned her head to look Laura in the eyes again. "If you had brought home Carmilla." Danny burst into laughter, and she had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep herself from waking Laura’s father.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a good thing I brought you home, instead. But now is really not the time for you judging me." Danny noticed Laura's hand had traveled away from her arm and was now gently tracing down her stomach. "Because there was one other thing keeping me awake." Laura whispered this right into Danny's ear.

"And what was that?" Danny had been intimate with Laura enough times to know exactly where this was going, but she played along regardless. She really shouldn’t have, considering they were under the same roof as Laura’s infamous father who Danny could have never really prepared for, but it was hard for Danny to use logic when Laura was touching her.

Laura didn't respond with words, instead opting to lean in for a smoldering kiss just as her hand slipped under the waistband of Danny's pajama bottoms.

Against the will of her body, which was screaming at her to let Laura do exactly what she intended to do, Danny went with her head, which told her to pull back from the kiss.

"Laura, your dad might actually dismember me if he knew I had sex with you under his roof." Danny spoke rapid-fire, but was already regretting pulling away. Who cares about being torn limb from limb when the most beautiful girl in the universe wants to fuck you?

Laura licked her lips. "Then I guess we'll just have to be very, very quiet and it can be our secret." She began kissing Danny's neck and allowed her hand to continue downward.

Danny did not possess the willpower to say no to this, even if her mind was screaming at her that she was too young to die, and that being slowly murdered by a girlfriend’s father was no fate for a Summer Society girl. But then, it wouldn't have been the first time Danny had willingly put herself in a life or death situation for Laura.

"Our secret." Danny finally agreed, and Laura was straddling her in an instant.


End file.
